They Hate Eachother?
by Scandilized
Summary: What if Seiya was able to travel back to the beginning, when Serena and Darien still hated eachother? Would he have a chance or will Darien and Serena be fated for one another?
1. Pluto's offer

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so be kind, but a bit of constructive criticism won't hurt either. This is an idea I've had for a while now. What if Seiya went back in time to when Serena and Darien hated each other. I haven't decided who will end up together, it all depends on your guys reviews! So Darien and Serena fans you will just have to read it to. Oh ya I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, although I wish I did because I would make the show return to North American airwaves. 

" Oh Darien", sighed Serena happily, " I am so glad that things are back to normal. I hope I don't see anymore nega trash for a very loooong time."

" I hear ya", agreed the dark haired hunk, "I've been captured enough times to last a lifetime, I feel more like a damsel in distress than the handsome prince."

" You'll always be my Prince", replied Serena, and with that they leaned in for a kiss and all thought was forgotten. Well, except for a certain peeping tom, who's mind was occupied by one thought, jealousy.

" what does he have that I don't," thought Seiya, " I am a famous rock star! I am just as hot, if not hotter and I could treat Serena better than that jerk ever could! What does it matter ,though, if SHE doesn't feel the same way , it's doesn't take a genius to see that in her mind I'll never compare. He'll always win. If only I had a chance to win her heart without it already being tainted by Dorkian" Seiya Kou turned and walked away dejectedly and headed back towards home, unbeknownst to him he was being watched also. By someone who might just have the resources to help with his not so impossible dream. Sailor Pluto watched him intently, knowing all to well how it felt to love someone who you could never have and who would never love you. An idea slowly formed in her head about how the two of them might just be able to help each other. She then teleported to where Seiya was, startling him out of his self pity.

" Seiya", demanded sailor Pluto, " Do you really care about Serena as much as you say you do?"

" You have no idea", he answered.

" Then maybe I just might be able to make you a very appealing offer"

" How can you help me win Serena, you've seen her and Darien, nothing can come between those two."

" oh really, I happen to know a point in time when Darien and Serena weren't so fond of each other, in fact they practically hated one another. What would you say if I told you that I could send you back in time to that point and that you could possibly win her love?" , asked Pluto

" I'd say when do I leave?", he retorted, " but wait a minute, what about Yaten and Taiki and where will I live."

" You worry about none of that, it is my job to do so. I'll send you and the other two lights back in time, as rock stars as you are now. The only thing is Taiki and Yaten won't know they were sent back in time, to them it will be as if nothing has changed, you will be new students once again , but this time you haven't got to worry about finding your princess since that obstacle won't come up till a couple of years from where you are going."

" So I'll still be a rock star, with all my assets. Sweet! One last question, why are you helping me to break up your prince and princess?"

" my motives are somewhat selfish, because I too know the sting of unrequited love, you are my only chance at Darien."

"I see", smirked Seiya," You got the hots for Darien. Go figure, anyways lets get this show on the road and send me back to my meatball head."

" You got it!" answered Pluto, " Go home and go to bed, when you wake up everything will be taken care of. Good luck"

In a flash she was gone. Seiya did as she said he went home and went to bed, his last thoughts were of how he might actually get to have his meatball head.

The next morning

Sunlight poured in, over Seiya, just like the bucket of water that Yaten had just thrown. Seiya shot up like a rocket wet and looking like a drowned rat.

" What did you do that for you idiot", sputtered Seiya not at all pleased about being woken up so rudely.

" It's our first day at our new school", said Yaten," I for one don't want to be late. So get up Taiki is ready and waiting and so is the limo."

" I must be back in time, it really worked", though Seiya, " School a perfect chance to meet Serena and maker her Mine. Muhahaha"

" What's wrong with you , you look like constipated. Probably all that junk you eat." Snickered Yaten

" Shut -up I am on my way. So get out."

They reached school ten minutes early and headed for their class. They were introduced, fawned over and settled in by the time a certain meatball head flew into the class room.

" Ms H, I am so sorry I am late, please please, please don't give me detention. A big jerk crashed into me on my way here..", pleaded Serena.

" Don't worry I'll let you off with it today considering we have new students. Ones who just happen to be the Three Lights!", smiled Ms. Haruna.

With that Serena zoomed to her desk, which just happened to be right across from Seiya. Seiya couldn't believe his luck he got to sit next to his golden haired beauty . The whole school day he though of way s to win her affection, for once he would think through his actions, he only had one chance and he wasn't going to blow it by being too rash!

That's all for now, tell me what you think. Don't worry I'll update soon!

Next chapter preview

A little more Darien and Serena, arguing mostly.  
Some super hunky Seiya moments A lot of jealous Darien


	2. First Encounter

Hey again. Once again I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it, so don't sue me. Anyways I know that Mina wasn't introduced until late in the first season, but what is a story without her!

"Ringggggggg"

"Yes!" Shouted Serena gleefully, "Saved by the bell once again." With that she dashed out of class.

'Damn I wanted to talk to her.', thought Seiya.

"Seiya, are you going to just sit there all day? Cause we are leaving, Taiki is going to the library with some Amy chick and I have been tricked into to going to a silly arcade with ...er... I don't even know her name." said Yaten. Just as he finished speaking, Mina jumped out from behind him and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Mina," she said, "Yaten and I are going to the Crown Arcade for a milkshake. I know, why don't you come? I have some friends who will be there and I am sure that they would love to meet you. You know with you guys being famous and all!"

"Thanks." Muttered Seiya and Yaten both had huge sweat drops on their head.

'Yup that's Mina for you," thought Seiya, 'Clueless as always. Fortunately, this is the perfect chance for me to meet Serena.

At the Crown Arcade.

As the trio entered the arcade, all that could be heard was a heated screaming match between a young blonde and a tall dark haired man.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Serena, SE-RE-NA. Got that jerk."

"I think so. MEAT-BALL-HEAD.

"You are such a dweeb Darien!"

"Well at least I am not a meatball head klutz like you. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend everyone's afraid you'll fall on them and crush them. Hahaha." "OH… you…you... big dork!", as Serena was saying that, she took a step forward and... Whoosh... slipped and once again had one of her famous klutz attacks. Just when she thought she was going to hit, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and landed her back on her feet.

"You alright there", said Seiya his arms still around her, 'It looked like you needed a bit of help, especially with that jerk there bothering you."

Serena looked up at him with a blush on her face, one that didn't go unnoticed by Darien, who immediately put his two cents in.

"Who are you calling a jerk, buddy?" inquired Darien, "You don't even know me, besides we were having a conversation here. Do you mind?"

Seiya let go of Serena who now stood between the two guys, she had no idea what to do, but didn't mind being fought over by them. Even if one was Darien.

"Humph that's what you call a conversation? Not much experience in the ladies department huh Dorkian." smirked Seiya

"What did you just call me?" sputtered Darien

"He called you Dorkian, I think it's perfect. Hahaha Dorkian. I love it." Giggled Serena

Just as the fight was starting to get out of hand, Yaten and Mina walked up and decided now was the time to put a stop to it. It looked like Darien was about to blow a gasket.

"Guys", said Mina, "You are making a scene maybe now would be a goodtime to uh just leave it."

"Ya Seiya we've only been here a day and already you are picking fights with the locals." Remarked Yaten.

"Well I only came here for coffee anyway; I'll leave you guys alone." Said Darien, he then walked over to a stool and ordered a coffee from Andrew.

"Good he's gone. Anyways, thanks for saving me that could have been a total embarrassment." Gushed Serena, with hearts in her eyes, thinking, 'This guys is a total hottie! He even stuck up for me in front of Darien.'

"No problem, I am always available to help a beautiful lady like yourself." He replied in his most charming voice.

"Serena, do you even recognize this guy?" asked Mina

"Umm…. No should I?" she replied.

"Serena sometimes you are so dense. The one who saved you was Seiya and this is Yaten. They are from the group the Three Lights. Not only that but they are in our class."

"Well anyways enough about us. How about we all go catch a movie? If we go now we can catch the newest Sailor V flick. I hear it's a blast." interrupted Seiya. He looked around and everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone except Serena who looked like she was about to cry.  
"I can't go...sniff... I already spent all my allowance." Serena said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it my sweet meatball head, I'll pay, I am rich after all." offered Seiya. Who was thinking to himself how perfectly things were working out.

" Really? You're the best even if you did call me meatball head." She smiled as she answered.

" Does that mean you'll pay for me Yaten," Asked Mina hopefully.

" Sigh.. I guess so." He answered.

With that they all laughed and left the arcade and headed to the theatre, leaving behind a very jealous Darien who had heard the whole conversation.

' Who does this guy think he is stealing away my Serena. She didn't even mind when HE called her meatball head. There is no way I am losing her to him.' He though furiously. When he figured they were well enough ahead he left the arcade to and headed towards the movie theater.

Well that's it for now.

Next time…

The movies and why is Darien spying on them?

If you have any ideas about where you would like to see this go, let me know! 


	3. Enter Pluto

The Time Gate….

'Perfect,' thought Pluto, 'everything is working out just as I hoped. Now's my chance to get down there and put my plan into action'

She untransformed into normal street clothes and teleported herself to behind the movie theatre.

At the movie theatre….

"Great we made it!" exclaimed Serena, "Now all we need are some snacks."

"Yaten and I can handle that why don't you two girls go and grab some seats", offered Seiya.

The girls agreed and went in to grab some seats while Seiya and Yaten went to the snack bar.

Meanwhile, Darien was just about to enter the movie theatre when he ran, literally, into a striking beauty with green hair.

"Oh I am sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you I am so clumsy!" apologized the woman

"No it was my fault; really, I wasn't watching where I was going. I was rushing to catch the movie." replied Darien.

"The New Sailor V Movie? I was just going to see that one my self. I just moved to town and I don't know anyone yet so I am stuck doing it alone. My name is Trista, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Trista, I'm Darien. I was going alone too, why don't we go together? My treat of course.

"How sweet, I'd love to."!

'This is perfect', Trista thought, "just as I planned.'

'This is perfect', Darien thought, 'meatball head will blow a gasket seeing me with this babe.'

They walked into the theatre, Trista taking Darien's arm as they entered.

Seiya and Yaten were just coming back from the snack bar when they entered. Yaten was the one to notice though, since Seiya was piled high with junk food anticipating Serena's endless appetite.

"Seiya, isn't that the guy that Serena was fighting with in the arcade," Asked Yaten

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Seiya, nearly dropping the food on the floor,"

"Ya it is. Wow! Who is that babe on his arm?" wondered Yaten.

"No one we know, now lets get in before the movie starts," said Seiya, while smirking silently to himself because Pluto (Trista) had started her part of the plan.

I apologize for it being to short but I am not sure where to go from here. If anyone has any ideas feel free to give them. If not then I will still be updating again really soon since I've just finished my finals and I have a lot more time now. So what do you think? Serena and Seiya or Serena and Darien? Laters! 


	4. Food and Jealousy

"Great you guys made it just in time, the movie is about to start, Serena can you move over now?", asked Mina, "The guys are here"

Serena lost in thought, drooling over the massive amount of food in Seiya's arms, "My prayers have been answered…tons and tons of food is floating towards me. I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Food! Glorious food! There's popcorn, candy, chocolate….. I am in Heaven"

"Serena????"

"SERENA!!!!!!!!!'

"What Mina, did you say something? I was just looking at that glorious pile of food floating towards me. That's right, just a little bit closer. Come to mama." ,drooled Serena in a daze.

"Um, Serena that's Seiya, he is just carrying a whole bunch of food. Look you can see the top of his head." , hissed Mina, while she and everyone around her sweat dropped.

"Oh…hahahahaha… oops, my bad. Sorry about that Seiya, ol' buddy ol' pal. Why don't you sit next to me and bring that glorious food with you." Serena said, all the while never taking her eye of the food.

"You got it babe. I didn't know what you liked the most so I just got some of everything." Seiya grinned at her as he sat next to her.

"Yaten you can sit here next to me, I won't bite. ", said Mina

"Guess I don't have much of a choice do I?", muttered Yaten as he settled in.

Meanwhile, Darien and Trista had seated themselves a couple rows behind them. The jealousy and anger was etched clearly on his face, as he shot evil death rays at the back of Seiya's head. Watching Serena look at him adoringly was killing him. (Really she was staring at the food, but from his perspective it looked like Seiya.)

"Why won't he stop looking at her, I have to take his attention away from that girl if I want to get anywhere. I wore my most seductive dress too" Trista sighed wearily to herself, "I know I'll hook with my mind blowing kiss, no one has ever been able to resist that!"

"Oh Darien I think I have something in my eye, could you take a look for me. A spec of dust must have gotten in." purred Trista seductively. Using all of her womanly, albeit unimaginative, wiles.

"Huh? Uh...sure." he leaned in closer to have a better look, "but it is so dark that I can hardly…..mmphf…."

Taking her chance, Trista leaned in and kissed him, putting all her lust for him in to it. Everything would have worked perfectly for her too, if, at that very moment, Seiya hadn't of decided to put his arm around Serena and Darien hadn't of caught it out of the corner of his eye. Blind with rage he grabbed the first thing next to him, which just so happened to be a little girls bag of popcorn, and started hurling handfuls at the back of Seiya's head.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, give me back my popcorn." Screamed aforementioned little girl as she pounded on Darien's leg relentlessly. Darien fueled by his jealousy rage, failed to notice however and continued his assault.

"Darien what are you doing?? Give that little girl her popcorn back and sit down." , hissed Trista, which was a waste of her time as her presence was pretty much forgotten.

"What the hell is going on?" gasped Seiya as popcorn bullets nailed him in the head,' Are we under attack?"

" What? OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA JERK." ,yelled Serena as she turned to face the attacker, " Darien??? It just had to be you didn't it, you are such an idiot."

Picking up a box of candy she hurled it back up at him, "I know this goes against everything I believe in, with not wasting good food, but this is worth it"

The box of candy then hit Darien in the head and the two of them proceeded to fling words and food back at one another.

" JERK"

"MEATBALL HEAD"

"DORKIAN"

"WAHHHHHHHH….GIVE ME BACK MY POPCORN'

This cycle continued this way for quite a while, everyone around them were sweat dropping and staring in shock at the pair. Until that is…the usher came.

"Excuse me you are all going to have to leave, you are causing a commotion and interrupting people who paid to watch this movie. You should be ashamed of your selves, throwing around food like children. And you!" he said pointing his finger at Darien, "How dare you take popcorn away from that little girl, I shall banish you! NOW GO!!"

It didn't take long for the crew to make a swift exit out of the movie theatre.

"Meatball head, now look what you have done, you got us kicked out of the movie theatre!" yelled Darien.

"ME!? You're the one who started throwing popcorn at us, what are you doing here anyway and who is that girl with you? Asked Serena noticing Trista for the first time.

"What? Jealous? It just so happens I am on a date and it is none of your business what I do."

"Jealous? Never! You are such a jerk!"

Serena and Darien were now eye to eye and the tension between the two was undeniable. They were so absorbed in each other they completely forgot their surroundings and continued to glare at each other.

Trista and Seiya glanced at one another , the same thought going through their heads _ Seems like they don't hate each other as much as it first seemed…this is NOT good._

I apologize for the VERY LONG delay in this story. But I am dedicated to get it finished this time and won't feel at peace till I do. So what's going to happen next?? You'll have to wait and see. But feel free to give me your thoughts


End file.
